Changing Destiny
by Lukashi
Summary: Naruto graduates but upon arriving in class he seems like completely different person. Also, he's not on team 7 but on team 8 instead. What will the number one knuckleheaded ninja get into? Naru/Hina/Tenten. Rated M for swearing and lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : ** **I don't own Naruto****

"Iruka-sensei? Wh-where is Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked shyly, prodding her fingers as she approached her sensei in class. Iruka looked down at her, smiling a little bit at the girl who loved his most unpredictable student. "Don't worry Hinata, he'll be here soon. I think he's just recuperating a little after celebrating all night at becoming a ninja." Iruka said, Hinata smiling and nodding while blushing brightly at the thought of Naruto.

"You know Hinata, you can always train with Naruto after this. You can both train to become better ninja so you have something you can approach him about, just build up your courage and ask him after today. I don't think he'll say no to you." Iruka said with a playful smile, Hinata blushing even brighter with what Iruka said. "But s-sensei... what could I tr-train with him on?" she asked meekly, Iruka rubbing her head.

"Well you're great at Taijutsu Hinata and Naruto isn't all that great in it, so how about that? You could help him get stronger and he can do the same with you. Just find something you think would help him out and use that as a chance to get closer. I'm sure he'd appreciate it a lot." Iruka said with a winning smile, a little chibi version of him celebrating in his mind at the fact he was able to convince Hinata to get closer to the one she liked. His thoughts were cut short however as the classroom door opened, everybody looking over to it with their jaws dropping.

A young man had stepped into the room with some rather surprising attire on. He was wearing a red facemask and his leaf headband covering his right eye, his hair was blonde with tints of white and red, his one visible eye was a bright cerulean blue that felt like it was staring into their very souls. The clothing for his torso was rather different as he simply wore a mesh shirt which showed off the rather ripped physique underneath and a duster coat but the coat itself seemed to have seals dotted around it and a large variety of pockets that were containing different items. As for his pants he stuck with a pair of pants similar to what the Konoha Jonin wear but it had two black dragons coiling around the legs with their mouths resting where the boy's belt buckle would be.

"I apologise for my lateness Iruka-Sensei. It's unbefitting of me to show tardiness on the day of team placements." the boy said, stunning Iruka even more when he recognized the voice. "Naruto?" The classes jaw's dropped even more with that one name being spoken, even Sasuke of all people looked up in shock. "No way is that the dobe! Naruto can't look that badass!" a random student shouted then found themselves pinned to the wall by ten kunai, the only thing showing they'd been thrown being Naruto's outstretched hand.

"I'd thank you to not insult me. I'm in no mood to be insulted today. I wish to know my team then prepare myself for missions. Now shut up." Naruto said coldly before turning around and smiling at Hinata. "Hey Hinata, I hate to ask but, can I sit with you during the placements? I doubt anybody else wants me sitting with them." he asked with a sheepish little smile, different from his usual smile which Hinata noticed right away.

"O-of course.. l-let's sit." she said shyly, taking her seat while inwardly screaming at her good luck. Not only was she getting on a team but Naruto even wanted to sit with her! Plus she approved of the new look as she found him to look rather yummy with the clothes he was wearing. "So Hinata, who's team do you want to be on?" Naruto asked, jolting the young girl out of her thoughts. "O-oh! Um... y-yours would be n-nice... you always make me smile... and you're strong... we could get strong together..." she replied, poking her fingers together with a shy smile on her face which Naruto couldn't help but tease her about. "Aww, you should smile more often Hinata! It makes you look really pretty." Hinata couldn't help but go bright red at his words, inwardly screaming to herself not to faint but it was not to be, as she passed out instantly. And she couldn't even enjoy the fact that she was now lay in Naruto's lap with him stroking her hair.

"Okay everyone, now that everybody is here I'm going to announce the team placements!" Iruka called out, pulling out a scroll which had all the teams listed on and he began to read up until he got to team 7 at which point the Chunin Izumo rushed in and whispered something into Iruka's ear, the males eyes widening a little but he nodded in confirmation. "Ah, Team 7 has had a change in it's members. Team 7 is now going to be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno-" Sakura's cry of "IN YOUR FACE INO!" made Iruka pause for a moment before finishing off with "And Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Kiba groaned in disappointment and Akamaru whined while Sakura hung her head depressed. "Team 8 is Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi." Hinata was still asleep at this point due to her little fainting incident but Shino knew she would be over the moon to find out she was in the same team as Naruto. Shino himself was actually quite happy that Naruto was on his team as he seemed to just be very similar to Kiba, albeit louder. "Team 9 is still in circulation from last year so team ten is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi."

"Your sensei's will be here soon... I just want to say I'm so proud of you all and I hope to see all of you reach the highest rank you are able." Iruka finished, smiling as he left the classroom while they all waited for the Jonin sensei to arrive.

"So Naruto, what's with the new get-up?" Kiba asked, walking over to the boy with Akamaru sniffing at him curiously, Naruto just giving a small smile in response. "I just felt it's time to dress like a real Shinobi, I can't always wear that kill me orange jumpsuit. Plus I'm a lot stronger than what people thought and this is my way of showing it. We can always spar sometime, I'd actually like to fight you at full strength Kiba. If you're fine with that." Naruto said, Kiba nodding.

"Of course! Hell, if you're telling the truth about holding back your strength I wanna see how strong you really are. You might actually put up a fight too." Kiba said with a feral grin, Naruto laughing with him. "Yo Naruto. You seem way different than normal. Also, you're constantly on edge. What's the deal?" Shikamaru asked as he walked over, frowning at Naruto who stared the other male down. "I simply on't wish to be caught off guard by anything Shikamaru, even in the village there may be somebody who is not one of us. I'd rather be on constant guard with nothing to fear rather than not be on my guard and get stabbed in the back. It's happened to too many good Shinobi., I don't wish to be one of them." Naruto responded, Shikamaru shrugging in response and accepting it. "Alright, well, good luck with your team."

Not long after, the Jonin came into the room and got their teams, Naruto, Shino and Hinata going away with Kurenai Yuhi.

 **an hour later in Training Field 8**

"Okay everybody, I'm Kurenai Yuhi, I'm gong to be your Jonin sensei from now on. I think the first thing to do is to get to know each other. Hinata? Do you want to go first?" Kurenai asked, Hinata nodding shyly.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga... m-my likes are cinnamon buns and... a certain person who I think is very strong... I don't like bullies or people who hate others f-for no reason. My dream is to become a great wife with the person I like.." she said, only stuttering slightly which Kurenai seemed rather happy about. "Wonderful Hinata. You next Shino."

"My name is Shino Aburame. My likes are training with my bugs, adding more bugs to my hive and finding new types of bugs in the world. My dream is to become the greatest head of the Aburame clan and to find a never before seen type of bug." Shino said in his usual monotone style of voice. "Thank you Shino, your turn Naruto."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like training in different styles of fighting, ninjutsu and kenjutsu, I also love doing fuinjutsu. My dream for the future is to become the Hokage and be the greatest Hokage to the most wonderful wife of all. I already know who as well." he said with a smile, Kurenai smiling but noticing Hinata's dejected look.

"That's nice Naruto. Well, you all have one more test before you can become Genin. You'll have to try and find me within one hour. And I'm going to be using most of my tricks to avoid you. Good luck." Kurenai said before dissapearing from sight, the three of them realising they'd all been in a genjutsu.

"SO a time limit on finding our sensei huh? Hinata. Your Byakugan is perfect for this. Let's go find our sensei!"


	2. Naruto's surprising strength

**Disclaimer** : ** **I don't own Naruto****

It has been a few weeks since Naruto had begun working as a member of Team 8, working in his first ever Genin team and he was enjoying it. He even enjoyed the really boring D-rank missions they were assigned, regardless of the task which was surprising Kurenai with each one. This led her to asking Naruto about it during one of the team's missions late in the afternoon. "Naruto you've been really accepting of these missions, I thought you would have complained about them by now." she said, Naruto giving her a little laugh and a shake of his head. "I don't really mind them Kurenai-Sensei. They need to be done and it's like I'm getting a good amount of pocket money for doing it. It's worth it and it's training in it's own way really. There's a lot of physical labour for building muscle and stamina, plus Hinata and Shino are finding great uses for their kekkei genkai which is giving them their own training benefits." Naruto explained, Kurenai nodding and accepting the explanation.

"That's true. Also Naruto I've been meaning to ask, why do you have your eye covered up like that?" she asked, Naruto tensing up and looking nervous. "It's... something I'd rather not show or explain sensei... It's something I live with as a reminder of what you can lose when you're weak. It's a reminder that I have to become strong to protect everything I hold dear to me. I can't lose if other people's lives are on the line, especially if I'm going to become the next Hokage. That's something that the fourth Hokage understood, and he learnt that from the third Hokage. It's a teaching I'm going to live with until the day I die. Which I hope is going to be me surrounded by my family and because I'm old." Naruto said softly, Kurenai smiling softly at him.

"You're a lot more mature than the reports said about you Naruto, I like it. I was worried you'd be the type that would scream about ramen." Kurenai said, Naruto laughing behind his facemask. "I'm a lot different than anyone would expect Kurenai-sensei... if you truly wish to know the truth about me... I give you permission to find out from Lord Third. It's something that virtually nobody else will find out. I only ask one thing of you and that is to not reveal a single thing of what you have learned to anybody, even Hinata and Shino." he said, his voice soft.

Kurenai looked at him for a moment before nodding. "Okay Naruto, may I ask him after this mission?" she asked, Naruto just giving her a quick nod before going to assist his teammates. " _He seems way too different than what his records said, something has definitely happened to this kid. Or maybe this is how he truly is. Either way I need to get confirmation from the Hokage about him."_ she thought, resigning herself back to the task at hand.

"Hey Shino, Hinata, you two wanna go grab something to eat after this mission? We could do with a good rest after all the ones we've been doing today." he asked, his teammates both nodding and they began working even faster, wanting to take a break as soon as they could. It was around an hour later that Team 8 finished their mission and made their way to the Hokage tower to collect their pay for the missions they had completed. As they walked to the Hokage tower, Kurenai couldn't help but notice the constant tension in Naruto's body, almost like he expected an attack from any possible moment but she chose not to say anything just yet, choosing to question him when they were both alone.

"Lord Hokage. Team 8 coming to return their missions for the day." Kurenai said as they stepped into the mission room, Sarutobi nodding with a smile and grabbing a couple of money bundles. "Of course Kurenai-Chan, I trust everything went well as normal?" he asked, Kurenai nodding. "Um Lord Hokage... I have something to talk to you about, Naruto has told me I'm allowed to know, whatever that is."

She was rather confused when Hiruzen's face went from his usual grandfatherly one to hard and calculating. "Kurenai. What you are about to hear is to never leave this room under penalty of death. You understand?" he asked, his tone telling two things. Either she accepted this and got to hear under the threat of death should she divulge it or tol eave and never know what her blonde student meant.

"I understand Lord Hokage. I really wish to know." she replied, a confident but serious tone tinting her melodic voice. "Good. The truth is that Naruto-"

 **Ichiraku Ramen**

"Hey old man, can me and my teammates get a few bowls of Ramen?" Naruto asked as he, Hinata and Shino all stepped into the ramen stand. They were all greeted with the different smells of flavored ramen in the air. "Of course Naruto! Anything for my favorite customer!" Teuchi replied with his usual loud laugh, Ayame smiling at him and leaning on the counter. "So Naruto, is this your girlfriend and your friend?" she asked teasingly, Naruto blushing in response.

"Ayame. I see you as a sister. But I WILL hit you with that wok you're so fond of." he replied, smirking at her and she smirked back, neither daring to blink until Naruto did, Ayame cheering. "As usual I win!" she cheered, Naruto pouting in response. "Anyway, what can we get you exactly?" she asked, looking at Shino and Hinata.

"I'll have a m-miso ramen please..." Hinata said shyly, poking her fingers together which Ayame forced herself to not squeal at while Shino thought for a moment. "May I have some vegetable ramen?" he eventually pushed out, Ayame nodding and writing them down. "And you Naruto?"

"Um.. I-I'll have the miso too..." he said while smiling at Ayame who smiled wide and nodded, heading into the back to tell Teuchi what they were all having. "So Hinata, how is your training going in your family's style?" Naruto asked politely, Hinata frowning slightly. "Not well... it's too hard for me..." she said sadly, looking down at her hands.

"I see... ever thought about changing it to something better for you personally?" he asked, Hinata's jaw dropping at the realization. "Stupid stupid stupid!" she cried while slamming her head off the table in front of her, Naruto and Shino just staring until she eventually stopped. "Well... that was odd.." Naruto said with a laugh before turning his attention to the bug user of the team. "Shino, what about you? I know you're good with your bugs, but I was thinking that maybe you should grab a few ninjutsu while you can. It'll really help you out with your fighting style." Naruto said with a grin, Shino nodding after a little thought.

"Okay everybody! Here's your ramen!" Ayame called out, bringing over a couple of bowls for the three genin they all thanked her, Naruto paid for the food and they all began eating and chatting for a while. Hinata kept stealing glances over at Naruto during this time, she too wondering what was under the facemask he wore. They had all seen his face before so they were curious why he had it covered up. Naruto didn't seem to notice however, slowly reaching up to his facemask which had everybody staring at him, his fingers brushed against the edge of it then without a second thought...

Team 7 barreled into the stand, led by Kiba. "Hey guys!" he yelled, Hinata and Shino looking at him in shock before Hinata pretty much beat him with gentle fists after realizing she'd missed out on seeing what Naruto's face looked like under the mask. "DAMMIT KIBA!"

Naruto sighed in enjoyment as he finished off the ramen, his mask then back up before they all looked except for Teuchi and Ayame who looked both curious and quite giddy, mainly Ayame who had a small layer of drool coming down her chin. Hinata and even Shino were cursing Kiba for the bad luck of his team arriving when they did.

"Hm? Guys? Aren't you hungry?" Naruto asked, looking at the two in confusion before they started to eat. "Oh hey Naruto, how you doing?" Kiba asked, Naruto smiling and giving him a thumbs up. "I'm doing good. Missions are going well and we're all making quite the amount of money, we're working great together too. Sorry you couldn't be on a team with them pal but it's better that both teams have a tracker and a heavy hitter right?"Naruto said, Kiba nodding.

"That's true, well can't say I'm complaining anyway, I'm pretty happy with how things turned out anyway. Feel like having a spar sometime?" Kiba asked, Naruto nodding. "Not today though. I'm meeting up with Rock Lee to have a Taijutsu spar. He's been helping me improve quite a bit. Well I gotta get going guys. see you later!" And with that Naruto ran off towards Team 9's training grounds. It took a few minutes for the group to finish their ramen before they took off after him, wanting to see him fight.

 **Team 9's training ground**

"Hey Lee! You ready for our spar?" Naruto called out, said Taijutsu specialist blurring in front of the blonde Jinchuriki. "Naruto-Kun! I'm more than ready my eternal rival!" he called out, giving Naruto a good guy pose and a thumbs up while Naruto just laughed and shook his head. "Alright. I won't use my clones, I need to improve solo. What's the rules of this bout?" he asked, Tenten walking over and grabbing his cloak saying she didn't want to see it get damaged.

"I believe the first one to draw blood shall be the winner! I hope you are ready Naruto-Kun!" Lee said, getting into his Goken pose while Naruto slipped into a stance none of them had seen before. It was at this point that his team and Team 7 had arrived, settling in to watch. "Okay Lee. Ready?" Lee just nodded in response.

"Okay guys... GO!" Tenten called, jumping back out of range which was a good move on her part as both Lee and Naruto started flying at each other, Lee aiming a few quick punches towards Naruto who ducked and weaved past them quickly, even slapping a couple of them away while aiming a couple of kicks at the Taijutsu user, Lee hopping and spinning around them. Naruto ducked under a spinning kick Lee aimed at his head and planted a hand on the floor, spinning around and sweeping Lee's legs out from under him, spinning to his other hand then bringing his right leg down in a vicious ax kick. Lee raised his arms up to block it however and used that chance to swing his own leg at Naruto's chest, slamming it into him and knocking him a couple of feet away, Naruto flipping himself onto his feet and began moving side to side, hopping from foot to foot, almost like he was preparing to dance.

"What style is that?" Tenten pondered aloud, Guy giving her one of his usual winning smiles and thumbs up. "It's quite an old style, one that hasn't been used for many years. since before even Lord Third was born! This particular style focuses on very different movements that constantly vary. To be honest I'm very glad to have witnessed it in person myself." he said, looking at Naruto with a wide smile as the boy began attacking Lee more aggressively, spinning around and aiming a backhand to the bowl cut haired boy's face but instead dropped down by bending over backwards, lifting his foot to hit Lee then began spinning on his hands quickly, his legs swinging quickly and at different levels to vary the strikes, Lee moving back and blocking kicks form time to time in order to not be hit, actually struggling to find a hole in the blonde's defense.

"You are very impressive Naruto-Kun. This is a Taijutsu I have never seen before! But I won't allow you to simply defeat me!" Lee exclaimed, dodging a few more kicks before slipping low and charging into Naruto, his shoulder knocking one of Naruto's legs up high, allowing him to grab it and throw him away, chasing after him and once Naruto landed Lee began raining blows onto him that he was forced to either take, dodge or barely block. "Shit you're faster!" Naruto groaned, forced to now dodge Lee's own barrage which he hated to admit was much more powerful and faster than his own. Naruto had mastered his style of Taijutsu but knew that Lee was still a forced to be reckoned with due to his ability in the Goken. Plus Lee was built better for strength and pure speed whereas Naruto's Taijutsu aimed more on flexibility and speed, leaving him at a fair disadvantage against someone like Lee who had all of those things in spades.

Naruto was forced to defend as much as he could, most of it proving to be futile as Lee managed to land a variety of hits. Punches to the face, kicks to the chest, he even managed to knock Naruto off balance several times which resulted in Naruto receiving four cracked ribs from the follow up punches to his chest, barely managing to contain his cries of pain. He was sure he was going to bleed before Lee but he was willing to try a bit more before possibly stopping. It was with this determination that he began swinging his fists at Lee, looking rather sloppy which Lee was ready to capitalize on before Naruto ducked low, aiming a fist at Lee's right knee then doing a fast back-flip, his feet slamming into the Taijutsu users chin and knocking him into the air, smirking.

"Gotcha!" Naruto shouted, jumping up and moving quickly he spun like a drill, his feet slamming into seven specific points on Lee's body before the boy could defend. His first strike landed against Lee's left shoulder, cracking it as his foot ploughed straight into the bone. His second kick forced it's way into his gut which made Lee cough up a bit of saliva from the force. The third and fourth kicks were both aimed at his temples, failing to knock him out but it did succeed in dazing him, making it easier for the next three strikes to land. The fifth strike hit Lee in the back, launching him a little higher, the sixth strike hitting his left hip which spun him around and Naruto reached out, pulling Lee under him enough that it gave him the momentum advantage for his last strike.

"Take this Lee! Akkusu kōka!" he yelled, his heel coming down and hitting Lee straight in the solar plexus, slamming him down into the ground with a large amount of force. Naruto landed next to Lee who he expected to be out cold, panting weakly as he dropped to a knee before crying out in pain as Lee's fist found itself lodged in Naruto's gut, launching the male into a tree as Lee stood up, panting the same as Naruto. "You are powerful... Naruto-Kun. But I... I can't lose!" he coughed out, wiping his mouth from the little spit that had gathered from his exertion and rushed Naruto, roaring in effort as he began to rain down blows on Naruto like before, although this time every single one hit it's mark. Naruto was turned into Lee's punching bag, unable to defend himself form the onslaught of strikes, awaiting the last punch that would clearly knock him out before seeing Lee's fist stop an inch from his face, Lee grinning.

"I drew... first blood..." he forced out, Naruto soon feeling a trickle of blood go down the corner of his mouth before laughing weakly, giving Lee a little thumbs up. "Nice match Lee... you're as strong as ever..." he choked out before putting his hands together, both of them glowing green and he ran them over himself, healing each and every injury Lee had inflicted to him before doing the same for his friend, smiling happily when he was done. "Alright Lee. I'll see you again next week for our next spar. Maybe next time I'll use one of my other styles." he said, grinning as Lee looked very excited.

"I look forward to it Naruto-Kun! If I cannot beat you with one of your other styles I shall run around Konoha two hundred times with Gai-Sensei strapped to my back!" he proclaimed, Naruto just chuckling at his friends exuberance before turning around, jumping when he was team 7 and his own gaping at him.

"What?"

The group just continued to stare until Kiba broke the silence with "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SKILL!? YOU WERE NEVER THAT GOOD IN TAIJUTSU BEFORE!" he yelled, everybody awkwardly agreeing with him. "Well, I just trained really hard. That's all there is to it! Now, I think I'll head home, I could do with some rest for tomorrow." he says, smiling and waving bye to everybody before dissapearing in a swirl of leaves. Sasuke stared in shock at the jutsu Naruto had done.

"He knows the Shunshin? That's a high speed jutsu... where did he learn it?" he spoke, frowning when he realised Naruto had learnt something very useful already. "I need to do more training. I'll see all of you tomorrow." he said, running home to train more. No way was he going to let the dobe get ahead of him!

 **Naruto's home**

Naruto sighed as he appeared in his room, the little swirl of leaves dissapearing from sight as he stretched out and took off his face mask, grinning widely and walking over to his fridge, grabbing the carton of milk he'd bought that morning and pouring out a glass. "Man it felt good to have a good battle like that today, been a long time since somebody pushed me that far in Taijutsu without me using clones. Then again they're perfect for learning." he mused, raising the glass and gulping down the contents, cleaning out the glass when he was done and his thought began drifting. "It's been so long... would you wait for me...?" he whispered, looking out his window as a tear rolled down his cheek, his thought now taking a darker turn as memories came back to haunt him.

" _I couldn't do it... I was too weak..." "I failed her." "Don't blame yourself, you did whatever you could." "You'll be with her again one day Naruto. Don't worry, she'll be waiting for you."_

He swiped away his tears before his anger started to build, the whisker marks on his cheeks darkening and becoming more pronounced as Kyuubi's chakra made his anger heighten more before a voice cut through his head. " _Naruto, calm down. I didn't train you to let your anger get the better of you. Just calm down. Things are going to be different here. Everything is different. Just trust in your strength and mine. Also, time for some blood, make sure you put it in the seal though, no fun wasting anything right?"_ the voice said, sounding stern at first before sounding fairly jovial. Naruto sighed a little, calming himself down and nodding while heading to his room, rummaging through it for a certain scroll and pulling it out when he found it, spreading it out on his bed and he inspected the seal that was on it, smiling. "After this it'll be half full, it won't be long sensei before it's finally ready." Naruto said.

He pulled out a kunai and ran it along his wrist, slitting it length ways to allow the blood to flow freely, pouring it onto the seal which glowed blue, absorbing the blood slowly into itself for about a minute before showing that it was now half full, Naruto giving a satisfied grin. "Perfect. A few more weeks of this and it's going to be fully prepared. We'll need to be careful though. Can't have anybody unfavorable finding out." he said, rolling the scroll up as his wound finished healing up, almost like nothing had just transpired.

" _Yes, but for now you need to train. Sleep later, for now I want you practicing your Fuinjutsu. You're almost at Master level and with your little training tools you'll find this ridiculously easy. Just dont hold back learning this. It's your heritage after all."_ the voice said, Naruto nodding and pulling out a book, creating a large amount of shadow clones that all held their copies with looks of confidence. "Each time one of you manages to memorise something, dispel yourself to help speed the process. Take a soldier pill if you feel yourself low on chakra before you pop if you still haven't memorised it." he said, the clones agreeing and taking up different spots in the hosue whiel Naruto relaxed and read his own.

"Tonight is gonna be a long night."

 **Okay everyone! That's chapter two up and done! Now, if any of you have any kind of theory in mind, feel free to message it to me so I can see what you all come up with! Also, if anybody has an OC they want introduced into the story, feel free to send it, I'm trying to branch out into different character styles and would be honoured if anybody had an OC they'd like me to do :) anyway, hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you all next chapter!**

 **Akkusu Koka- Axe Descent:** **The user makes sure they are above the opponent and is able to hit a point that will make the enemy vulnerable. Usually the neck, back or Solar Plexus and brings their heel down with immense force onto that spot. This attack is powerful and is mainly used to either cripple or knock out the enemy. It can be used to kill as well however if combined with a super strength jutsu or done on a weak enough opponent.**


	3. Education and potential disaster?

**Disclaimer** : ** **I don't own Naruto****

 _"Come on Naruto, just step away from him and you can leave. Nobody will follow, we'll let you go peacefully."_ _a males voice cut out from the silence currently filling the area, the shinobi surrounding Naruto all looking at him incredibly unsure. "I have no reason to trust you! You...you bastards killed all of my friends! You're the last people I would ever trust!" the blonde yelled out, the kunai in his hand pressing against the throat of his prisoner._

 _"Naruto please, I don't want to have to hurt you." the male in front of him said, taking a step forwards which caused Naruto to press the kunai closer, drawing some blood. "One more step and he dies." Naruto snarled, his one visible eye glowing a bright red as Kyuubi's chakra began pumping through his system, Kyuubi himself getting quite pissed off at the enemy in front. "Fine. I didn't want to have to do this Naruto but you've left me no choice." the man sighed, clicking his fingers and Naruto's eyes went wide as he saw what the male had signaled for. "You son of a bitch.. no! Don't you fucking dare! Let her go!" he yelled, holding the kunai even tighter than before while his little prisoner struggled in his grasp._

 _"Naruto-Kun... it isn't your fault... please, run away and live..." Hinata said softly as her captor gripped her hair tightly and held up his hand. "Let my son go or I kill her right in front of you Naruto." Naruto grit his teeth, trying to decide the best course of action before letting go of the boy and watched as the ran to Hinata's captor, hugging the man's leg. "Tou-San! I-I want to go.." he sobbed, holding the man's leg tightly while the man nodded, looking at Naruto. "Thank you Naruto..." he said before giving him an evil grin. "For being so stupid!"_

 _Naruto's eyes widened and time seemed to slow for him as the man puled out a longer than normal kunai and plunged it straight into her chest, twisting the blade to cause more damage, destroying her heart and he let her body drop to the ground unceremoniously. "H-Hinata... HINATA!" Naruto roared, red chakra bursting from his body as he screamed in anguish, the ground beneath him cracking form the chakra pressure as he stared hatefully at the person who'd killed her._

 _"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU JIRAIYA!" he roared, jumping forwards while making a single hand seal._

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled, sitting up quickly in his bed covered in sweat, looking around quickly while clutching at his chest, panting hard while realizing it was just another bad memory. "God dammit... I... I can't forget that... I need to try..." he muttered, shaking his head and looking over at his alarm clock which currently read 6:45am. He was up three hours earlier than he needed to be for the team meeting they had that day before he could go off on his own and get some training in. He had some studying to do as well and figured he may as well head to the academy to do so as they still had some of the books he wanted which you couldn't get in the library. It took a little while to get there by walking, not quite feeling in the mood to hop across the rooftops for now and stepped into the academy, making his way through the halls until he found himself passing Iruka's classroom, humming slightly and peeking inside.

Iruka was teaching the class but had somebody stood at the front, looking like they were going to do a demonstration so Naruto opened the door and walked in. "Iruka-Sensei, sorry to bother you, I was wondering if you were fine with me sitting in on your class?" he asked, Iruka smiling and nodding. "Of course Naruto. Oh class, this is Naruto Uzumaki, one of my old students. He's currently one of the most recent Genin to join the Shinobi ranks." Iruka explained, the class waving at him politely as he took a seat near one of the windows.

"Now. As I was saying before, people with Kekkei Genkai have different abilities than just regular shinobi. For example, Daisuke here has the ability to shapeshift into somebody. This is different than the transformation jutsu as that is a genjutsu, this ability of his however is a full genetic transformation. Daisuke can you give us an example?" he asked, the black haired male nodding and brought his hands up into the ram seal and after a burst of chakra was released he had transformed into a perfect copy of Iruka.

"Perfect. Now with the transformation jutsu you can feel the genjutsu around the user, however with Daisuke's ability there is no such issue. There is no way to distinguish him from the person he becomes unless you have perfect knowledge on that individual. Doing this jutsu also allows him to copy their personality perfectly, almost like he is actually them. Thank you Daisuke, you may take your seat now." Iruka said, the boy nodding and walking back up to his seat, dispelling his technique when he did.

Now Naruto got a good look at him he seemed to have an aura around him that made him seem rather calm and collected but Naruto noticed a slight bit of nervousness coming from him. The boy was dressed in a maroon jumpsuit that had blue stripes down the sides of it, his hair was black and styled into cornrows and his skin was a caramel colour. His eyes were also a nice dark brown, slightly darker than his skin. "I see, shapeshifting. That's quite an impressive ability." Naruto muttered, humming a little bit in thought. "I wonder... Iruka sensei, what do you have left for your lesson? There is a request I'd like to make of you after the class is over. Something that I think you may actually enjoy doing." he said, Iruka looking curious but nodded. "Well we were just going to go over what the class knows at the moment. Care to join in Naruto? I think having everybody see what you can do will be quite the eye opener."

Naruto grinned and nodded, Iruka telling everybody to head outside and they all did, a few of the students looking at Naruto with curiosity. "Now class. First I want a quick demonstration of the academy jutsu to see your progress then see any other ninjutsu you may know. After that we'll have Naruto give a little demonstration of what he can do." Iruka explained, the students all agreeing with him. Naruto watched as they all began to do their jutsu, nodding in approval at a few before watching Daisuke intently, seeing the boy perform the three flawlessly before using a jutsu he'd developed on his own, using it on one of the girls in the class. He channeled his chakra and his eyes turned pink before the girl began laughing uncontrollably, flailing on the floor while Daisuke just grinned, glad that his jutsu was working so well.

"So it's some kinda tickling jutsu... not bad, but almost useless if against a decent shinobi." Naruto muttered, locking that bit of info away in the back of his mind for later before perking up as Iruka asked him to demonstrate a few jutsu. "Okay, I'll demonstrate a jutsu from each of the five elements, get ready you lot." he said before making a couple of hand seals, slamming his hands to the flow. "Suiton: Suijinheki!" he called out, a large wall of water being spat out from his mouth. It easily went fifteen feet high, amazing the students who began cheering, Iruka looking very surprised. "Wonderful Naruto, what next?" Iruka asked, Naruto just grinning at him as he made another three seals.

"Doton: Chidokaku!" he called, the earth underneath Iruka quickly rising high, bringing him to the same height as the water wall. "That's earth, next I'll do lightning!" he shouted, doing a chain of hand seals and clutching his left hand, channeling chakra which formed into lightning around his fist. "Raiton Dan: Ibuki!" He then thrust his fist forwards towards the forest area which had nobody nearby, the lightning leaving his fist in the shape of a lightning bolt and completely decimated a large area, burning the trees to a crisp and leaving a completely scorched area about thirty feet wide.

"Dude that is so cool!" one of the students shouted, all of them staring in shock as Naruto then brought Iruka back down from the mobile core jutsu, said teacher looking at Naruto with pride radiating off him. "Well done Naruto, I didn't know you'd learnt these jutsu before!" he said, grinning widely at Naruto's slightly abashed expression. "I have two more to show. Gimme a second." he said, staring at the expanse of land that was scorched before making just the horse seal, breathing in. "Katon: Goka Mekkyaku!", breathing out a huge stream of fire that stretched out far and wide, the students looking amazed before seeing him form an extra seal. " _Ressenpu"_ Naruto thought, a powerful stream of wind combining with the fire jutsu which doubled it's size and increased the heat, something the students could all feel even though they weren't close to it.

Naruto cancelled the combination jutsu and smiled at them all. "That's five jutsu you will all be able to eventually do with enough training. I worked for a long time to master these jutsu amongst others and you wont get anywhere by expecting them to just be handed over to you. You do your research, check your chakra nature and train, Iruka-sensei will do everything he can to make you incredible ninja. I learnt everything I know from this man and look at what I can do. Never ignore his advice it will save your life one day." he said, watching the reactions of each student with a smile as they all immediately soaked up his words, taking them to heart.

"Alright class we're all going to take a break as I'm needed somewhere else for a few minutes so just talk amongst yourselves, or train if you feel like it!" Iruka called out before nodding at Naruto who shunshined towards the Hokage tower where the aged kage was sat patiently, awaiting the two of them to arrive.

* * *

"Crap, they're catching up!" a male grunted as he adjusted the arm of his ally over his shoulder, grimacing a little as he supported him while tree hopping. The two were on the run from a large group of hunter nin from Kiri as they had escaped the bloodline purge but were detected on the way out, forcing them to run however one of them had been attacked and hurt, forcing the other to support them as much as they could. "Come on Rin, try and set a couple at least, they might slow them down." said the male currently carrying his friend, Rin looking at him and nodded, forming a one handed seal and when they next landed on a tree he placed his hand on the ground, about ten seals forming on it immediately. "There Misashi, that should stop them for about a minute. Fuck that hurts..." he groaned, grimacing as he felt his body fighting the poison currently lingering inside his wound on the left hand side of his body.

"Fuck, that's not nearly enough! We're still too far from Konoha!" Misashi growled, looking around before his senses went crazy, immediately dropping to the floor with Rin as a bunch of kunai landed where his head previously was, making Misashi pale and turn. The group that was following them was simply a diversion. They were now both caught between two teams that were staring at them with loathing expressions, each one of them holding a weapon at the ready or a hand seal prepared to fire a jutsu off. "Now kids, if you give up and come quietly we'll make sure you both get a dignified death in Kiri. If not, we'll have to torture you both until you finally die form the stress." one of the nin said with a laugh, the voice clearly female.

"How about you go fuck yourself you old hag?" Rin panted out, spitting at her face with a pained grin as the wound slowly started to close up on it's own. "Rin, you attack when you're finished healing, I'll try and hold them off as much as I can." Misashi said while settling into his personalized taijutsu stance, glaring at the hunter nin who were all ready to kill them without a moments thought, all except for a particular three who were in the mood to play with their targets. "Alright, I just need one minute, I'll be fine after." Rin said, grimacing a little while pressing himself against a tree, pressing his free hand against the trunk and after a few seconds a purple glow surrounded him, forming into a small barrier that shielded him while he recovered.

"No problem Rin. Just get better fast." Misashi replied, the three hunter nin stepping forward while the rest of their group stood to watch. "Well, the demon kid think's he's got the balls to stand up against us huh? That's adorable~ I'll enjoy killing you slow kiddo~" the nin said, her soft feminine voice laced with sarcasm and venom. "Ugh, your breath smells even form this distance. Gross bitch." Misashi said with a laugh, releasing chakra into the area around him which was currently invisible to the naked eye, only someone with incredibly good sensor abilities or a bloodline like the Byakugan or Sharingan could detect it.

"Oh you're so dead you little cunt!" she yelled, rushing into hit him but as her fist moved towards him he pivoted on his right foot, spinning ever so slightly out of reach while ramming his elbow into the woman's chest, hitting her Armour which drastically reduced the damage but she still got fairly knocked by it, sliding back a few feet. "Huh... you got some strength behind you thats for sure..." she said, smirking underneath her Kiri mask while Misashi looked unfazed, yet focused, almost like he had no reason to worry. She then burst forwards much faster than before but Misashi began to easily counter every single Taijutsu strike she sent at him, even feints that gave him less than a second to react.

"Almost there..." Rin whispered before grinning wide as his wound fully healed, leaving not a single scar where it was. He then dispelled his barrier and jumped forwards, swiping a finger across a seal on his left forearm and unsealed an ornate katana. The katana's hilt was blood red and styled into the shape of an eagle's claw, able to be utilised in stabbing the opponent as well as an extra bit of defense against an attack. The blade itself seemed to be rather plain but to a master swordsmith they would see the level of care shown to the weapon and what seemed to be a few extra additions into it in the shape of seals. "Misashi, you focus on as many as you can, I'll deal with the weapon users!" he shouted, getting his weapon ready as a couple of other nin rushed him, each one wielding a different weapon. One had a club, another had a mace, the third was wielding two swords at once and the last was using a double sided spear, able to use it as a spear from both and and a bo staff.

Rin began defending himself quickly, very glad of his training as he was able to parry almost all of the hunter nin's attacks, especially the club and mace users as their weapons may have a lot of striking power but they were able to be cut quite well, especially the club. He spun for a moment as the spear user went to thrust one end into him, moving out of range then ducked as the sword user went to slash his head from his shoulders, raising his katana and managing to slash one of their arms off. The nin howled in pain as their arm fell uselessly to the floor still clutching the sword. "That's one limb, next is the rest." Rin said coldly, slapping his hand on the floor and a seal formed, quickly spreading out for five feet and in a few moments everyone minus Rin and Misashi began feeling their chakra being slowly drained.

"What is this?" one of them questioned, growling a little as they glared at Rin. "You won't live long enough to find out." he said with a devilish grin, forming two quick hand seals before calling out "Doragonkuro dan'yaku!" two large wind claws forming around his hands and he jumped back, slashing quickly with his hands and a large number of wind blades flew from the claws, forcing the nin to jump out of the way. "Dammit, I was hoping that would take at least one out." he grumbled, going on the defensive again with his blade ready to block and counter strikes.

"Rin! I need backup!" Misashi called out before paling as another four of the large group rushed him, making him work his hardest to just barely knock blows away. " _Shit! My Yoki No Ken can't keep up with this many attacks this fast!"_ Misashi thought, gritting his teeth as he blocked a punch to the face, ducking under a high kcik, rolling on the ground to avoid an axe kick and barely slapped away another fist aimed for his chest before crying out in agony as a stray kunai found it's mark.

Right across his eyes.

The pain was horrendous, pure agony filling him as he dropped to the ground clutching his face, his eyes now completely worthless. The light receptors in his eyeballs completely severed and unable to be repaired. "Misashi!" Rin cried out, dashing over while blocking another couple of weapon strikes and immediately covered Misashi's now vulnerable form with his own body, glaring hatefully at the hunter ninja. "Misashi. I don't think there's a way out for me... but I can buy you some time. Your kekkei genkai let's you see inanimate objects too right? So use it. Find your way out this forest and into Konoha. Even the kiri hunter nin arent stupid enough to head there. Just please... be safe." Rin said, slamming a hand on the ground and a large amount of seals burst onto the floor, spreading for twenty feet and forming a barrier of fire. "You have on minute! Run!" he yelled, putting his hands into a single seal and whispered "Bunshin no jutsu.", creating over ten yurei which is something he had designed himself.

"Let's go Misashi." he whispered, grinnign as he went over and slung the male over his shoulder, immediately dashing away before the fire dissipated, leaving the specialised clones to hopefully distract the nin for long enough.

He could only pray.

A short distance away, a lone figure wearing a Konoha Jounin uniform looked up at the sounds of battle, frowning slightly. "We have no patrols coming in... and people on missions arent due back for at least another two days.. I better go check out the noise." they said, dashing towards the sounds while preparing themselves for battle.

* * *

 **Original Naruto attacks corner**

 **Akkusu Koka- Axe Descent:** **The user makes sure they are above the opponent and is able to hit a point that will make the enemy vulnerable. Usually the neck, back or Solar Plexus and brings their heel down with immense force onto that spot. This attack is powerful and is mainly used to either cripple or knock out the enemy. It can be used to kill as well however if combined with a super strength jutsu or done on a weak enough opponent.**

 **Yoki No Ken- Misashi utilises his kekkei genkai to anticipate all the opponents movements withing a fixed area and react accordingly. This is his own specialised martial arts that is purely reliant on his bloodline ability which saturates the opponent in his chakra, allowing him to see them by feeling the slight changes in the chakra field.**

 **Doragonkuro dan'yaku- Rin coats his hands in wind chakra which takes the shape of dragon claws. He can then use them to cause some serious slashing damage on the opponent up close or swing them to discharge wind blades at a distance.**

 **Hakai-tekina Ken- This martial art is a specially designed martial art devised by Rin who utilises the use of enhancing his body with chakra to both strengthen his body and improve the flexibility, using the flexibility to dodge strikes faster and better while utilising the strength to destroy organs with a single punch.**

 **Yurei-** **These clones are specialised in the ability to cast a minor genjutsu on the opponent when they try to hit them, releasing the gen jutsu the moment a weapon or limb form the opponent passes through them. The closer the opponent is, the more potent the genjutsu.**


	4. Secret mission and dangerous encounter!

**Disclaimer** : ** **I don't own Naruto  
****

"Hokage-Sama, do I have your permission to carry this mission out? There are many benefits to the leaf, if I am found out, I will deny any involvement from Konoha and accept having all records of my existence in this village being erased." Naruto said respectfully, his head bowed as the Hokage and Iruka stared at him in shock. "I see... and what is it you wish Iruka-San to do? You wanted him here for a reason." Hiruzen asked, a little curious due to Naruto not explaining his reasons for calling the teacher. "As you know, I am the heir to both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans, I wish for Iruka-sensei to be the one to destroy the Namikaze storage should I be captured. He is one of the few I trust to carry out this task." Naruto said, Iruka's eyes widening and his jaw hanging as the realization of Naruto's parentage being revealed. Iruka recovered quickly but was still shocked, looking at Naruto with new eyes.

"Anyway, Hokage-Sama, I have two people I wish to come with me. I can get them out due to my near mastery of a certain technique but I cannot use it due to my unique... situation." Naruto said with Hiruzen nodding after. "Understood, who are they?" Naruto grinned a little and said "Kakashi Hatake and Hayate Gekko. They are perfect for this mission, although they must understand I am in command. May I please have them escort me on the mission Hokage-Sama?" Hiruzen frowned a little in thought, considering his options. On the one hand, having Naruto complete this mission would be of nothing but PURE benefit to Konoha, easily the best they'd ever taken! But should it fail, he was down his only Jinchuriki who loved his home and potentially two very skilled Jonin. At this, he had only one thing to ask.

"What do you gain from this Naruto?" he asked, both him and Iruka wanting to know Naruto's benefits from this. Naruto just smiled at him then laughed. "I get to have my home safer and save the lives of many innocents. What more could I ask for?" Hiruzen was not disappointed and smiled, pressing a button for his secretary. "Get me Kakashi Hatake and Hayate Gekko immediately. Tell them both I expect them here within five minutes or their ranks will become Genin effectively immediately.", the secretary immediately following through with his request. Needless to say, the two Jonin were there in less than a minute, both on one knee.

"Hokage-Sama, how can we be of service?" Kakashi asked immediately, his book not in his hand and his gaze straight at the aged leader. Hayate was also staring at Hiruzen, completely focused and prepared for anything. "I have a mission for the two of you should you choose to accept it, however, it is completely off the record. If you are caught, Konoha will deny all records of the mission being agreed on. The leader of the mission would be Genin Naruto Uzumaki, something you both will respect." he said.. the two men looking at Naruto who's eyes were cold, focused and radiated with experience. Eyes were the window to a person's soul, both Jonin able to read someone by them expertly and by looking into Naruto's they felt this was no normal child, instead getting the feel of a young man who'd gone through hell and back then told the tale.

"Understood Lord Hokage-Sama, what is our mission?" Hayate asked, Hiruzen's face looking a little grim. "You are to infiltrate the Hidden Mist which is about to start their bloodline purge and save as many bloodline users as possible. If Naruto deems it too unsafe for the two of you to remain then he will use his fathers Jutsu to send you back at the cost of staying himself. You have ten minutes to prepare and leave. Any questions?" Hiruzen asked after his explanation, the two Jonin looking at each other then back to Hiruzen.

"Why is it Naruto-san is the leader? He's a genin in rank after all..." Hayate trailed off before Hiruzen smiled. "Because he's the first shinobi in a long time to push me in a battle. I trust in his strength. If that is all, I'd like you to both go get your affairs in order and prepare. I hope by tomorrow I see you both in my office alive and well. And if not, it's been a true honor having you both as my allies and friends." The Hokage then bowed to the two and left his office, deciding to head to the Ichiraku ramen stand for dinner.

He could only hope that by tomorrow that all three of them were back safe.

* * *

 **Rin and Misashi**

"Don't worry Misashi, we're almost out of here! Just a few more minutes and we're across the border!" Rin panted out, his legs working overtime to keep the two of them ahead of the hunter-nin chasing them. Rin's Yurei had done wonders getting them away from the group as far as they have, a hopeful glint in the males eyes. Just a bit longer and they'd be safe!

So it was to his complete horror when a few shuriken and at least two kunai flew into his legs, making him scream out in agony and fall to the ground with Misashi falling off his back, both of them hitting the floor hard. "You're pretty smart for a freak I'll give you that, but I'm a genjutsu expert. Your little clones didn't do shit to me. You're just lucky I'm not as fast as the others or you'd have been dead already." a voice spoke, a male stepping out from the treeline while Rin started pulling the weapons out of his limbs. " _Oh fuck they were all I had! I don't have enough time to put up enough barrier seals for me and Misashi! SHIT!"_ he cursed inwardly, knowing right now unless some form of miracle came they were both as good as dead.

Good thing Miracles were in a big supply today. Just as the hunter-nin descended on the boys, a figure got in front and easily parried away the male's strike, causing the hunter to jump back. "A tree hugger out so far? Don't you know you're not operating in your border? You have no authority here. Just let me take my prisoners and I'll forget all about you breaking law." the hunter said, slowly pulling out a tanto while the figure that saved the young boys just stood in front of them protectively. "Sorry, but right now I'm off duty, so not like I'm doing anything wrong, I'm simply defending two young boys from a corpse." they said, a smirk on their face.

As Rin looked up, he realized what the headband was for. It was a headband from the hidden leaf! And judging by the flak jacket, it was a Jonin, they were saved! "Don't worry kids, this won't take too long." the male said, smirking and pulling out a kunai, the hunter-nin laughing and holding his tanto ready. "Big talk for a dead ninja. Don't worry, I'll make it quick." he says, rushing forwards and swinging the tanto quickly, the jonin responding by blocking the strikes easily with his kunai. It was like he didn't take his opponent seriously.

"Come on Misashi, sit up so I can heal you easier. I gotta try and stop the bleeding from your eyes." Rin mumbled, Misashi struggling to sit up considering he was partly conscious before screaming in pure agony as his eyes disintegrated. Rin began freaking out, unsure of how to act before Misashi gripped at his face, trying to keep his eyes open. "DON'T LET ME CLOSE THEM! KEEP THEM OPEN RIN! I'LL DIE IF THEY CLOSE!" Misashi howled, listening to the voice he could hear in his head.

 _"Misashi darling, I know it hurts but this is how your bloodline evolves. If you keep them open for ten minutes you'll be stronger, your Jutsu will be much better and you'll be able to see without your eyes. If you close them though, the pain won't stop and will burn your brain to ash. Please, don't let them close"_ the voice was saying, Misashi recognizing it as his mothers. He then forced himself to keep his eyes open, refusing to let them shut out of fear of death.

The Jonin smirked and began swinging his kunai quickly, the small blade clinking off of the tanto repeatedly but instead of receiving a counterattack, his opponent was purely on the defensive, something that just fueled his joy. "For a hunter-nin, you're pretty terrible. I get the feeling you're the least talented on the squad. Your kenjutsu is terrible, I bet even a generic Chunin could best you in it." he mocked, the hunter-nin snarling in response before jumping back and going through a quick chain of hand seals. "You won't be getting out of here alive!" he called out, ending on the bird seal and a large cloud of smoke encompassed the area, the Konoha-nin sniffing lightly before realizing it was actually gas.

"Nice idea, but it won't work." the Jonin said lazily, making three simple hand seals and holding his hand out. "Futon: Bunsan-ha", the smoke immediately disappearing from around him and instead got thrust towards the hunter-nin, holding one hand up with his fingers in a little snapping position. "Furinto nami" he whispered, clicking his fingers and the whole cloud of smoke set on fire, exploding but with another hand seal the Konoha-nin shielded himself and the two young boys. His hands were in the tiger position, a little smirk on his lips. "Sorry but if you're using fire you're just making this fight even easier." the jonin spoke, the fire now swirling around him. "If you somehow survive this, which I doubt you will, you should remember the name of the man who kicked your sorry ass." he said, pointing his fingers out. "The names Jin Hayato. Now burn in hell. Uzumaki Kaen." The flames then burst forwards in a huge wave that completely demolished at least fifty feet of the surrounding area while the hunter-nin screamed in agony at getting caught by the flames. And even though he tried desperately to put the flames out, he didn't know any powerful water Jutsu that would stop them.

It wasn't long before all that remained was ash.

"Much better. Alright kids, we better move. Then you're gonna explain why that hunter was after you." Jin said, walking over and slinging the two over his shoulders. Misashi had since stopped shouting and was breathing weakly, but he was alive and his eyes had ceased to burn. They were now just two charred holes in his skull. "Misashi... I'm so sorry you had to lose your eyes..." Rin whispered, quickly passing out from the stress. Jin looked at them both curiously before starting to use the shunshin repeatedly to get them back to Konoha. These kids were certainly special if a full hunter squadron was after them. He could easily handle about three hunter-nin at once but he wasn't sure if he could take any more. He'd have to be quick.

It was at that moment he began cursing himself for being too careless as five of the hunter-nin Rin had stopped had finally caught up. "Hand over the kids, I don't want to have to kill you." the female ninja said, stepping forwards with one of her hands raised. Jin wasn't buying it though. He knew if he handed them over they'd be as good as dead. "Why should I? All I'm seeing here is a bunch of adults chasing two young boys with the intent to kill. I'm afraid I'm not stepping aside on this one. Now get lost. You're on the border of Konoha and if you try anything here it will be seen as an international incident. Leave." Jin growled while mentally releasing his chakra limiter on his mind, momentarily showcasing his massive amount of chakra. The hunter-ninja were knocked a little by the amount of chakra he had, even for a Jonin, it was quite ridiculous.

"So you're clearly a ninjutsu type with that amount of chakra. But you're not going to be getting away from us now. Last chance to hand the kids over before you die." one of them said only to be greeted with a huge barrage of kunai, Jin smirking with his fingers in a seal. "Kunai kage bunshin no Jutsu!" The already large amount of bladed weapon multiplied by at least ten, peppering all of the hunter-nin who managed to either block or dodge them. All except for one of them.

Jin got up close to the one nearest to him and held his hand out, grabbing hold of the man's shoulder and the next instant the man had disappeared, Jin's eyes narrowing for a moment before he made three hand seals, laughing. "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" A large water dragon formed out of the air in front of him and flew at two of the other nin who quickly dodged before one of them felt their ally fly into their chest, appearing out of nowhere. "The fuck? Where were you!?" one of them asked before Jin was upon them with a flurry of punches and kicks. Moments later they too had disappeared from sight and Jin grinned widely, making a bird hand seal.

"Jouki: Joki-dan!" He then exhaled a large bullet of smoke that ripped through one of the nin's chests, slumping to the ground in a heap. Two down, three to go. Once again though, the ni that disappeared reappeared mid-flight towards one of his own allies. "What's going on? Where the fuck do you all keep going!?" their leader snaps, glaring at Jin who just smiled and gave a 'come hither' gesture. Oh were they getting pissed.

"You smug son of a bitch! Take this! Suiton: Mizu Shuriken!" one called out, launching a large amount of water shuriken before adding another few seals on top as Jin dodged them, not seeing that the water behind him from the shuriken was beginning to gather around Rin and Misashi. "Suiton: Gekiryudan!" they yelled, Rin and Misashi beginning to get caught up in the Jutsu until Jin quickly made two shadow clones and substituted them with the boys.

"That asshole knows Kage Bunshin... great, and he clearly knows how to use them. This may get-" one of the nin said before being cut off, clutching at his throat which had just been sliced. "Nodo no setsudan." Jin muttered, watching the nin fall down in a bloodied heap with his throat still gushing blood. Two left. "I'll give you both one last chance to leave before you die. Leave now and I won't kill you. Stay however and I'll show you the might of the leaf." he growled, settling into a taijutsu stance with a cold look.

The hunter-nin though, they knew what awaited them if they reported failure so they both justs pulled out their weapons. Jin pitied them. "Looks like you chose death. For that... I will take no joy in killing you. Farewell." he mumbled, rushing the two of them and as they swung their weapons he quickly dodged, grabbing both of them by their throats and one disappeared, Jin immediately squeezing tighter on the throat of the one still struggling. "This is the end. I'll end you with your friends Jutsu. Santon: Tatchi o kaisho suru" They then had their life ended, their entire head dissolving until their body fell from Jin's grasp. It was at this moment their ally appeared again and Jin killed him swiftly with a kunai through the back of his neck.

"Now that's over I can take the kids back, better take the hunters too, could get some good shit from their bodies!" he said happily, grabbing a scroll from his pouch and unfurling it, sealing the bodies inside for later use.

 **Seven hours later**

 **Border of the Hidden Mist**

"Okay guys, we're here. Kakashi, you're going to take point with Hayate and take out any patrols you can as quietly as possible. Raise no alarm and this will go off smoothly, I'm going to sneak in using my henge as an animal and try and smuggle a many people out as I can. We have a time limit of one hour for this. Let's be efficient and fast. Understood?" Naruto asked, getting two understanding nods right away. "Okay. Scatter." he said, all three of them disappearing from sight, Naruto using the transformation jutsu to switch into a squirrel. Since there was tree life around, although not a massive amount of them like in the land of fire, a squirrel was not entirely uncommon, although it was a little bit different. It would attract a little attention which would be rather helpful for Kakashi and Hayate, allowing them more time to deal with patrols. Moving closer to a small patrol of three people, he made the bush's rustle a little to catch their attention, one of them tossing a kunai at that direction, Naruto moving out the way of the kunai and scurrying over, acting exactly as a squirrel would. One of the patrol actually picked him up.

"Oh it's so cute, look at it!" the male says, smiling before his eyes widen at a puff of smoke coming from his hands, Naruto appearing as normal and with three quick movements, beheaded the three ninja, sheathing his katana. "Easy. Now, better hide them." he mumbled, dragging the bodies into a bush and doing a quick sealing Jutsu to put the bodies into an empty scroll. He could analyze them later for any kind of benefits. After doing so he snuck towards the village wall, placing his hand on it and making a small hole, enough for a crawl space and looked through, examining the inside of the village as well as he could.

He hated what he saw. The whole village looked like a warzone. Buildings were destroyed, blood coated the streets and bodies were strewn out all over the place. He even saw a woman slowly crawling towards the village gates in an attempt to escape. Naruto saw a ninja land near her, raising his blade and bringing it down. Amazingly though, his blade didn't cut through her, his eyes wide. Naruto then heard him talk. "So you're one of those freaky ass blood users huh? Hardening your blood to make your death slower? Honestly, you're all pathetic. We'll hunt down the rest of your family anyway, so just please, accept the fact your life is done." he said, laughing loudly but upon trying to swing again, the blow never landed. The only thing landing was his blade on the floor as his throat got slit. "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you." Naruto said quietly as he landed next to the woman who was currently in shock at seeing her assailant slain so easily.

"Wh-who are you?" she whispered, Naruto just giving her a smile. "Just a young boy who doesn't want people to be hurt any longer. I have two friends helping me get people out of this place, we have somewhere safe for people to go, you just have to trust me. I'll save your family too, where are they being kept?" he asked, the woman shaking her head. "They're not being kept anywhere, they've been dodging these people for days, they're still in the village though, it's been hard to leave..." she said sadly, looking nervous. Naruto helped her up and looked around, carrying her back to the hole he'd come in from and pointed to it. "If you go through here and head to the treeline, my partners will be there in under an hour along with me. I'll get as many people as I can find to come here, just please... stay silent okay?"

Her nod allowed him to relax and shoot off like a bullet, his eyes narrowed in concentration as he darted around the village at top speed, killing shinobi quickly and quietly. Being in all black was perfect for giving him easy stealth kills, plus his use of wind Jutsu to increase the range of his blades was practically a godsend in an assassination. While he shot around the buildings he came across a bunker with two shinobi coming out of it, looking rather bloodied and pissed off.

"That asshole's power was a total shitfest to deal with but he can't use chakra in those cuffs, fuck when he made that dome he was a monster. But when his brother came and dealt with him, oh boy was that fun. He couldn't do much against someone with his power. Good thing we're killing him off after we're done killing all of the sinners." one of them said, laughing loudly and walking off to hunt for more bloodline users. After a moment or two of waiting, Naruto burst forwards, slipping into the bunker before the entrance sealed itself off. Now all he had to do was free this person and get them out of the village. He looked around the bunker, seeing quite a lot of cells with different people in them all cuffed and beaten. Some had even been chained to the floor and were bloodied up really badly, it was a miracle they were even alive. Naturally, the boy helped them break out of their cuffs, much to many cries of gratitude.

"Don't worry, you're all getting out of here. I'm from Konoha and we're getting as many people out of this place as we can. If you can fight, make sure you all stick close on the way out. To the west of the village there's a hole in the wall, exit it and you'll see a woman in the treeline, she's waiting for me and my partners to get back when we're done. Be quick!" he said, looking at the last cell at the end. The door was chained together and even had chakra drain seals on it for extra security, annoying Naruto a little but also intriguing him. What bloodline was so powerful it needed so many seals? He had to find out.

So he kicked the cell door down with insane strength. No chakra needed. "Hey pal, you ready to get outta here?" he asked, slamming his hand on the cuffs to shatter them. He was immediately greeted with a large amount of chakra bursting from the man out of anger, seeing him stare at the bunker door. His face was covered in blood, his hair matted with it too while his hands slowly curled into fists. "I'm going to kill them all. But first I gotta make sure the others escape. Kid, I'm sticking with you on this. My bloodline will help. Trust me." the male said, Naruto seeing the man was clearly older. In fact, he looked familiar...

This man was a Konoha Jounin. "Holy shit... you got caught by these fucks?" Naruto asked, looking surprised while the man laughed. "Yeah. And they're all gonna die. Let's go." he replied, running out of the bunker. Naruto followed alongside him and was greeted by the sight of at least seventy shinobi all armed and ready to fight. "Ah, crap. This ain't gonna end well. Everybody get behind us!" Naruto yelled, all the prisoners he freed getting behind him and the Jounin.

The shinobi however, they looked nervous. For good reason it turned out. The Jounin held out his right hand and a large sword appeared in it, a little smirk on his lips. "My summoning works, someone took out the chakra drainers huh? Sweet." he whispered before holding out his other hand, starting to laugh as his chakra flared and with the next word, the shinobi began fearing for their lives.

"Room!" After the Jounin called out that word, a massive dome of chakra appeared in about a seventy-foot radius around them all, the Jounin grinning widely and unsheathed his blade, slashing once and the slash affected the entire dome, cutting through all of the shinobi who... actually didn't die right away. Instead they were cut clean in half and Naruto's fellow ninja began moving his hands, all of the ninja's limbs moving around quickly and being placed on objects. Then after his use of the next word, Naruto's jaw just dropped.

"Shambles." Each and every prisoner he'd freed disappeared from sight and found themselves outside of the village, although the Jonin did look rather exhausted after it. He was in a real bad shape though so whatever that ability used must have sapped the last of it. "Alright kid, we gotta go... there's more to come soon, there are more people to save too... please... get them outta here..." he pleaded before using his shambles ability again, disappearing to the prisoners.

Naruto just grinned and looked ahead only to freeze a little at what greeted him. "Hello little Shinobi, why are you in my village and aiding people to escape my rightful cleansing?"

Yagura was here, and he looked pissed.

* * *

 **Original Naruto attacks corner**

 **Furinto Nami- The user clicks their fingers with a small amount of chakra between the fingertips, sparking a flame that activates any kind of reaction with either gas or flammable materials.**

 **Futon: Bunsan-ha- The user points their palm out and releases a superheated burst of wind, making it a borderline Katon and futon Jutsu cross that disperses mist or gas. It may also be used in collaboration with Furinto nami for explosions.**

 **Uzumaki kaen- The user controls the flames of any attack fired towards them and redirects it into a large wave of fire that then surrounds the enemy in a vortex of flame.**

 **Jouki: Joki-dan- The user exhales a bullet of smoke that rips through most objects.**

 **Santon: Tatchi o kaisho suru- the user channels their chakra into their hand to completely dissolve whatever their acidic palm comes into contact with.**

 **Room- The user creates a large dome of chakra that can be used as a basis for all the bloodline techniques their clan uses. It also allows them to attack in the entire area the room covers.**

 **Shambles- The user is able to teleport and switch people out of their room ability as long as they have the physical strength needed for the technique.**


End file.
